bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
The Big Secret/Transcript
This is an episode transcript for The Big Secret. Transcript (Scene opens to the town center, where all the townspeople are going about their business. Gary Garlic is riding his scooter, which suddenly rises up into the air with Gary on it. Bacon Bill's ice cream cart also rises up into the air, along with Bacon Bill himself when he's still holding the ice cream scoop. A carrot man's car also rises up into the air.) Carrot Man: My new car's floating away! Why can't this thing do? Pa: Look! It's a giant horseshoe! (Camera pans to the top of the building where a giant horseshoe-shaped magnet lies while Motato is heard laughing.) Motato: (laughing) Correction, it's the biggest magnet you ever heard of! And it's mine! LarryBoy: (Off-screen) Double-correction! (Night Pony, Junior Jetpack, and LarryBoy zoom in before landing on top of the building, while JimmyBoy is falling while yelling until landing next to the others, before also posing next to them as well.) LarryBoy: It belongs to the National Center for Magnetological Research! Junior Jetpack: Yeah! And we're taking it back! Motato: (groans) You all look like a salad bar that went to Comic Con! Oh! Night Pony: Yeah? Well, you look like a Motato that's about to go to jail! JimmyBoy: I'll use my secret move! (JimmyBoy then jumps out at Motato, but Motato just simply steps aside, as JimmyBoy falls off the building.) LarryBoy, Junior Jetpack, Night Pony: Hi-ya! (LarryBoy, Junior Jetpack, and Night Pony all jump out at Motato and subdue him, LarryBoy's Super-Suction Ear obscuring the screen. Scene switches to Motato now caged and about to be arrested by Officer Wedge.) Motato: Ugh, can you at least give me a coloring book? It's so boring in here! Officer Wedge: A trip to the slammer for Motato is a slam dunk for justice! (Officer Wedge gets into his squad car and drives away.) Night Pony: High-five, my friends! All: High-five! (LarryBoy, Junior Jetpack, Night Pony, and JimmyBoy high-five each other, but JimmyBoy falls on his face while doing so.) JimmyBoy: That was my special high-five! LarryBoy: I know it's short-notice, but do any of you wanna go out on night patrol together? Junior Jetpack: Uh, actually, I have... stuff. Night Pony: Yeah, me too. I have stuff. Things. You know. Also, some other things. LarryBoy: I love stuff, things, and other things! JimmyBoy: I'll go! Junior Jetpack and Night Pony: (gasps) (Junior Jetpack and Night Pony quickly hop up in front of JimmyBoy.) Junior Jetpack: Yeah, JimmyBoy has things and stuff too. JimmyBoy: I do? Junior Jetpack and Night Pony: (whispering) JimmyBoy: Oh, I do! Whoops! Looks like I totally got your hopes up! Night Pony: Well, talk to you later then? LarryBoy: (disappointed) I... guess. Aw. (LarryBoy activates the wings on his supersuit and flies away. Junior Jetpack faces Night Pony and JimmyBoy after that.) Junior Jetpack: Alright, LarryBoy doesn't realize it, but he just stopped Motato for the 100th time! So, we're planning a surprise party! Night Pony: Let's get the whole town in on it! JimmyBoy: He's gonna be all like... (yelling, falls over) (Scene switches to Bob and Larry's house, where Bob is on the phone.) Bob: Okay, I'll make sure he doesn't find out. LarryBoy has always wanted a surprise party, but he doesn't handle secrets well. (LarryBoy is dangling from the ceiling on his Super-Suction Ear, listening to what Bob is saying.) LarryBoy: Who are you talking to? Bob: Oh! (chuckles) Just people and stuff! (LarryBoy lands in front of Bob.) LarryBoy: Can I see the phone? I wanna see if Petunia wants to fight crime! Bob: But Petunia isn't a superhero. LarryBoy: Yeah, but all the other ones are busy. (LarryBoy takes the phone from Bob and calls Petunia.) LarryBoy: Hi, Petunia? I was wondering if- Oh, you have to watch plants grow? Okay. (LarryBoy hangs up in disappointment after that.) LarryBoy: How does everybody but me have stuff to do tonight? Bob: What about me? LarryBoy: You available? Bob: No, actually, I have stuff too. Maybe you should relax, stay home, play "Baseball Eight Billion". LarryBoy: I don't get it. I showered, I brushed my tooth, I tell funny jokes, did everybody stop liking me? Bob: People are busy sometimes, even your friends. I wouldn't assume the worst. LarryBoy: Hey, you know who's never busy? The Mayor! (Scene switches to LarryBoy driving in the Larrymobile.) Archibald: (voice recording) You've reached Mayor Archibald. Your call is important to me, but not as important as whatever I'm doing right now. I do important things all day, so don't take it personally. You're taking it personally, aren't you? (LarryBoy looks up to see Junior Jetpack flying in the air, so he parks the Larrymobile and gets out. LarryBoy then sneaks around from behind a building, before looking through a pair of binoculars, looking to see Junior Jetpack landing next to Mayor Archibald's house.) LarryBoy: Junior Jetpack? (LarryBoy then looks to see Night Pony jumping off the sides of the fireplace, before she also meets with Junior Jetpack.) LarryBoy: Night Pony? (LarryBoy then looks to see JimmyBoy attempting to climb up the fireplace.) LarryBoy: JimmyBoy? (JimmyBoy falls off after climbing a few feet. LarryBoy continues looking through the binoculars, before looking to see Junior Jetpack, Night Pony, and JimmyBoy meeting with Mayor Archibald.) LarryBoy: Meeting with the mayor without me? I bet they're getting together to start a league of heroes! And they left me out! (Scene switches to Bob entering the LarryBoy Cave, then looking around in confusion.) Bob: What's going on down here? (Camera zooms out to show LarryBoy holding a pail.) LarryBoy: I'm starting a league of superheroes! Bob: So you worked things out with the others? LarryBoy: Nope, they started their own league. So, I'm starting LarryBoy and the League of Lobsters! (LarryBoy dumps a bunch of lobsters out of the pail he's holding, while Bob stares in surprise. LarryBoy throws the pail away.) LarryBoy: Lobster! High-five! (The lobsters quickly clamp themselves to LarryBoy.) LarryBoy: Ow! Stop that! That pinches! Bob: LarryBoy, are you sure they started a league, or did you just assume the worst again? LarryBoy: I... just... know it! Ow! (Bob uses a broom to brush the lobsters off of LarryBoy.) Bob: You know, in Proverbs, it says when we jump to conclusions, it never ends well. Just relax. You know what you need? Lemonade. You should go to Pa Grape's and have some. It'll cool ya down. LarryBoy: Maybe you're right, I need to relax. Could help with this pinching pain in my lower back. (LarryBoy goes to leave, before Bob becomes surprised when he sees a lobster clinging to LarryBoy's back.) Bob: You have a... Oh, never mind. (Scene switches to LarryBoy driving in the Larrymobile, while the lobster is in the vehicle with him.) LarryBoy: Bob's right, Pinchy. I just need to calm down and not assume the worst. (LarryBoy pulls up to the front of Pa Grape's store, before looking to see Junior Jetpack, Night Pony, and JimmyBoy conversing with each other.) LarryBoy: (gasps) Hey, it's them! (LarryBoy exits from the Larrymobile before spying on his three superhero friends. The three are shown to be sitting with Mayor Archibald while having lemonade.) LarryBoy: They're all having lemonade without me! What should I do? Talk to them? Not jump to conclusions? Or put on a disguise and spy on them? Hmm. Night Pony: Did you get the secret package? Larry: (disguised voice) I know all about that! (Larry comes up to the group while wearing a pair of glasses, a mustache, and a ball cap.) Larry: (disguised voice) Continue speaking freely. Junior Jetpack: Who are you? Larry: (disguised voice) I'm Normal Mustachy Guy Steve. Night Pony: Well, who told you the big secret, Normal Mustachy Guy Steve? Larry: (disguised voice) Oh, everyone! All the people on Earth, basically! Junior Jetpack: We'll have to act quickly before LarryBoy finds out the big secret. We're basically in the final countdown. Larry: (grabbing Junior Jetpack) What is it?! Tell me what it is! I mean... (disguised voice) Of course, LarryBoy should never know about the thing, the secret. Remind me what it is? Night Pony: You know, the big surprise. It's gonna be a real blast. Larry: (disguised voice) Blast? LarryBoy? Junior Jetpack: It'll blow him away! We're really gonna bring the House down! Larry: (disguised voice) House down? JimmyBoy: (laughing) Larry: (screaming) (Larry runs off in a panic, leaving his disguise behind.) Junior Jetpack: JimmyBoy, are you okay? Why are you laughing like that? JimmyBoy: Sorry, I was thinking about this one time I got my nose hairs caught- Night Pony: Yeah, we don't need to hear the rest. (Scene switches to LarryBoy driving in the Larrymobile again.) LarryBoy: Blow me away! Bring the House down! Could it be? My friends didn't start a league of heroes! They started a league of (gasps) villains! (LarryBoy brings the Larrymobile to a halt after that.) LarryBoy: Maybe this is all a bad dream! Pinch me, Pinchy! Wake me up! (Pinchy pinches LarryBoy on the nose, causing him to jump out of the Larrymobile.) LarryBoy: Yowchie! (LarryBoy starts running around with Pinchy clamped to his nose, before falling over on his back, just as Officer Wedge drives up to him.) Officer Wedge: LarryBoy, are you battling an evil lobster? (LarryBoy shakes Pinchy off his nose.) LarryBoy: Officer, I think there's a secret plot! The mayor, Night Pony, they're all gonna bring the House down! Officer Wedge: Hey yo! You're not supposed to know about that! LarryBoy: (gasps) No! Not you too! Officer Wedge: Of course me too! You think they can pull of something this big without gettin' me in on it? LarryBoy: This is too much! I... I... I gotta get some air and freak out! Bob! Bob! (LarryBoy gets back in the Larrymobile again and drives off, but drives backwards and crashing off-screen, before driving forward again.) Officer Wedge: Not the reaction I was expecting. (Scene switches to back at Bob and Larry's house, where Bob is on the phone once again.) Bob: Oh, he'll arrive on time. I've set a timer to make sure. (Bob hangs up, just as the Larrymobile pulls up right in front of him.) Bob: (yelling in surprise) LarryBoy: Bob! (LarryBoy leaps out from the Larrymobile and tackles Bob. Bob: LarryBoy- LarryBoy: Shh! Listen! I think the whole town is forming some giant plan of doom! Bob: Larry, that's silly. LarryBoy: That's what I thought but, Officer Wedge practically admitted to- What's the ticking sound? Bob: Ticking? Sound? (LarryBoy notices the timer on the ground, which is still ticking, as he goes over and picks it up.) LarryBoy: A timer? What's that for? Bob: Um, um, cookies! (LarryBoy looks in the oven, but doesn't seen anything in the oven.) LarryBoy: There are no cookies here. Wait a minute! It's counting down! Bob: Yes! LarryBoy: A countdown of doom! Bob: No! What?! I can explain! (LarryBoy picks him up.) LarryBoy: Say it ain't so, Bobby Boy! Say you're not part of the big secret plan too! Not my Bob! Bob: You know about the big plan? LarryBoy: I have it all figured out! Everyone has turned into villains and are part of a plot to destroy the House and me with it! Bob: No, Larry- LarryBoy: First, Night Pony talked about a package that was a real blast! (A flashback starts up.) Night Pony: A secret package, it's gonna be a real blast. (The flashback ends.) LarryBoy: The package Junior Jetpack very clearly stated would blow me away and... (Another flashback starts up.) Junior Jetpack: Bring the House down! (The flashback ends.) LarryBoy: Yes! Bring the House down! Then JimmyBoy laughed that horrible laugh! (Another flashback starts up.) JimmyBoy: (laughing) (The flashback ends.) Bob: That's just how JimmyBoy laughs. LarryBoy: And this! I didn't get it then, but now I do! The final countdown! (Another flashback starts up.) Junior Jetpack: We're basically in the final countdown! (The flashback ends.) LarryBoy: The final countdown of doom! We have... (looks at the timer) Ah! Thirty seconds left! (LarryBoy quickly picks up Bob and activates his wings before flying right out of the house.) Bob: LarryBoy, would you listen?! Just... there! Land right there by the fountain! LarryBoy: Is that where the package of doom is? (Junior Jetpack and Madame Blueberry bring out an even larger package.) LarryBoy: Ah-ha! I see it! (LarryBoy quickly swoops in.) Junior Jetpack: Just in time, thanks, Madame. (LarryBoy suddenly confronts Junior Jetpack.) LarryBoy: Just in time for justice! Bob: Now, everybody! (The cannons suddenly shoot out confetti, balloons are revealed on one of the tables, and the package opens up to reveal a cake, before everyone comes up in front of LarryBoy.) All: Surprise, LarryBoy! (LarryBoy is at a complete loss for words, just as Mayor Archibald comes up to him.) Archibald: In recognition of LarryBoy's 100th defeat of Motato, I declare this surprise party started! LarryBoy: Wait, surprise party? All: (singing) Surprise! Surprise! Our plans were well disguised What a look you've got Your jaw has dropped You're buggin' out your eyes Archibald: (singing) Hip hip hooray! We fooled you all the way You had it wrong And the lights are on And you can't find words to say All: (singing) Surprise party! Roll in the dessert carty We're in a room Full of balloons With a cake that's full of lardy It's a super-mega Seven-layer sardine cake It's a super-mega Seven-layer sardine cake LarryBoy: (singing) All my friends have been actin' weird But now the reason's clear Now that I know, we're on a roll This party's in full gear! Yo, we got punch, we're sippin' it Potato chips, we're dippin' it Whipped cream, we be whippin' it We're bumpin' jams and kickin' it All: (singing) Surprise party! We're gonna party hardy With cookies and punch And chips to munch Our fun is off the charty Surprise! (The song ends while LarryBoy is talking with Junior Jetpack, Night Pony, and JimmyBoy.) LarryBoy: You guys are the best friends on Earth. I've always wanted a surprise party. I had it all wrong. Night Pony: So you really thought we're starting a league without ya, huh? LarryBoy: Yeah. I got a lots of silly ideas in my head when I didn't know what you guys were up to. Night Pony: You know, we had the same idea! JimmyBoy: Starting a league without LarryBoy? Night Pony: No, starting an official league of Veggie Heroes. (Mayor Archibald shows up.) Archibald: Correct. I had a secret headquarters installed last night. LarryBoy: You did? Where? Archibald: Right here underneath the fountain. Come see. (Mayor Archibald then presses a button, which causes the fountain to rise up out of the ground, revealing an elevator in the side. Mayor Archibald presses the button again after LarryBoy, Junior Jetpack, Night Pony, and JimmyBoy have gotten into the elevator, as the door then closes, before the fountain goes back into the ground again. The door then opens up, as LarryBoy, Junior Jetpack, Night Pony, and JimmyBoy enter their new lair.) All: (excited chattering) LarryBoy: Wow! It's amazing! Junior Jetpack: Wow! JimmyBoy: Look at this! Night Pony: Awesome! Junior Jetpack: We already voted for team leader. Night Pony: It's you! LarryBoy: Wow, I've got the best friends around. Veggie Hero League, our first mission is a jumpin' high-five! All: Yeah! (LarryBoy, Junior Jetpack, and Night Pony high-five each other, but JimmyBoy misses again and falls down again.) JimmyBoy: That was my special high-five! (The screen irises out on JimmyBoy, ending the episode.)Category:Transcripts Category:VeggieTales in the House transcripts Category:Larry-Boy transcripts Category:Finished Transcripts